iOMGContinuation
by xXAngel ShadowXx
Summary: just a brief one-shot of what happened after the iOMG kiss scene. I thought it ended too abruptly. plz review!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanmade continuation of the Seddie episode "iOMG" I thought the episode ended a tad bit abruptly. (Though wonderfully.) And wanted to delve into it a little more here. Enjoy!

All Freddie could do was gape and stare like a suffocating trout. If this was some sort of messed up dream, he prayed he would wake up already to put a stop to this weirdness.

They had been sitting there for an untold amount of time. Sam wasn't saying anything. Niether was he, since he think his ability to speak had been somewhat obliterated.

Finally, he breathed. "OMG..." In his awkward, bewildered state of mind, that was the only thing he'd been capable of uttering.

"Nice title dropping there dude." Sam complemented, patting him on the back.

Freddie turned on her, eyes wide. "Sam..."

Sam's lighthearted look faded, and seriousness entered her eyes once more.

Freddie took a deep breath, and uttered his next attempt at speech. "I can't believe this...I mean...in love with me? You? YOU?"

Sam rolled her eyes. Being in love with such a dork could be seriously annoying.

"So all this time, when you said you...hated me..."

He looked to Sam's eyes for some sort of assistance. He was sifting through his memories for any hints, any clues, any vague little points at all he may have been missing. But his mind was a question mark.

Sam looked ready to get up and leave, but Freddie wasn't about to let that happen. "So, that kiss we shared...I mean..."

"Okay Fredward, this is getting sort of pathetic." She spat. "Sitting here stammering like a total moron is not making this any easier for either of us. Think about it. You think I really would have agreed to that kiss if I really did hate you? Do you think that whackjob at the convention would have thrown out that... FREAKISH combination of our names if..." Sam trailed off. "Look, I'm not asking you to tell me how you feel, I'm just saying that, it's really not all that shocking...when you...think about it..."

Freddie gazed at her, and surprisingly, for the first time that evening, he really started to consider what she meant to him. I mean, yeah, she kinda harassed him and tormented him on a day to day basis. She'd put half a ton of lemon jello in his locker, coated his bicycle tires with superglue...and all sorts of other distressing pranks, but beneath all that, she was funny, smart, and actually, in this lighting, no, in any lighting, kind of pretty...

He might have been confused about some things, but now that he knew the reasons beneath all of Sam's actions, he was felt that they weren't really as bad as he'd once thought they were. That was just Sam's way of showing he affections when she never could express it in words...it was a kinda messed up way, but all the same, it was her way.

And the more he thought about it, the more it brought a smile to his face.

"What the heck are you smiling like a moron for? You have something to say, just say it!"

But Freddie didn't." Sam then huffed and got up. "Whatever. Later Benson."

"No! Wait a sec!" Freddie cried, a little louder than intended. Sam turned back to him.

"I...I just wanted to ask if, you wanted to catch a movie tommorrow..." He stuttered quietly, blushing up to his ears.

Sam understood what he was saying perfectly. He didn't have to say anything more, and hard as she tried, she could'nt suppress her smile. Slowly she moved towards him, and when they were only a few inches apart, she whispered. "It's a date."

Then she moved towards the door, Freddie still blushing madly. When Sam attempted to open the door, Carly almost fell flat on her face at her feet.

"CARLY!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs.

Carly looked up at them awkwardly, saying, "Uh, hey guys, whats up?"

Sam looked about ready to strangle her best friend with her bear hands, so Freddie quickly intervened. "Um, Carly, isn't your brother still in that psychological chamber thingie? You might wanna get him out."

"Oh yeah! Sorry guys, I've gotta go!" Carly sped out of the room at full speed, much to Sam's relief.

Freddie nodded. "Wow, she left without much persuation."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Forget her, this one-shot is ours."

Freddie laughed, even though he had no idea what the heck she was talking about, and cleared his throat.

"So, did you want me to walk you home?"

Sam thought for a moment, and looked back at him, giving a mock look of challange. "You sure about that? My mom's probably there?"

"I think I'll be okay."

Sam nodded, impressed. "You are one courageous boy." She said, taking his hand, and together they left for home, the lock-in having ended about 2 hours ago. Their hands clasped together, a small yet meaningful gesture, nothing else had to be said. It was evident what they shared from the very first sight of them. Sam was a crazy, wild, meat-loving soul, and he, Freddie, jsut a modest tech-dork. The future for them was uncertain. Where exactly would this relationship go? How would Carly fit in to the picture? But right now, none of that mattered. They were just content to go on like this, hand in hand, straight along the road, home.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

iOMG Continuation-Chapter 2

Since many have given positive feedback for iOMG continuation, I've decided to add another chapter. Plz review! ^_^

"Okay Puckett. Next time...I pick the movie..."

"Oh come on Benson. You know it wasn't that bad!"

A very shaken Freddie Benson was being dragged along the sidewalk by a very upbeat Sam Puckette as they were walking home from the movie theater, where they had just seen the premiere of "Vampire Zombies-The Revenge!" which had come pretty close to traumatizing poor Freddie Benson beyond repair.

Yet, Sam, unsurprisingly, had thought the movie was awesome, and was now laughing as she described (in startling detail) her favorite parts, (most of which were gory and violent.) Freddie sighed deeply, trying to shake off the horrifying, nauseating images that were still firmly planted in his brain, while Sam went on and on about how much she'd loved it. It was almost wearing him out to listen to her, and it made him cringe as he recalled the number of times he'd noticably cringed or moaned in his seat from the torrents of blood spraying from innocent victims necks and such, while Sam munched on three barrels of popcorn, completely enthralled. Even at the parts where he, a guy, had to avert his eyes.

It was exactly what he used to picture a first date with Sam would be like.

First date.

The memory of Sam's kiss still was so fresh in his mind. And now here they were. The first date. God, he still couldn't believe it.

"Benson?" 

"Er..yes?" Freddie answered, startled out of his inner monologue by Sam's suddenly serious voice.

Sam's gaze was fixed on him, reading his eyes. Then, she sighed heavily."Never mind." She finally said, turning away.

Freddie was a bit puzzled by this, but he merely shrugged it off, looking at his watch. It was already 10:00. His mother would go into complete hysterics if he stayed out past his curfew. "Sam, aren't we heading back now?" Freddie glanced around, searchign for Sam, who now stood a few feet away, eyes locked on a quaint little ice cream parlor that had a big poster displaying a mouthwatering hot fudge coated banana spilt. Freddie sighed, combing through his wallet for a few loose bills.

"Honestly Sam, you're really hungry again?" Freddie said with disbelief as they headed over to the parlour. "You ate like five tons of popcorn during that traumatizing movie."

Sam snorted and nudged him. "Well, you should know that by now. You're gonna have to get a part time job just to cover my food bills, boyfriend. Hope you know that." She laughed and walked into the shop. Freddie purchased the largest banana split special they had, complete with almost ever kind of topping known to man, and watched as she scarfed it down in less than 15 minutes. Truly incredible. And without even getting brain freeze.

Of course, he'd known that she'd only been teasing about the whole part time job thing. She offered to share her Deluxe Banana Split with him, but something about the word "job" hit a breaking point in him. The term "Job" was in an entirely different realm from their relatively simple Tween lives. It was a term commonly associated with the future. Growing up. He wondered what their future was. Even Freddie hadn't really considered where this bizzare relationship would eventually lead them. Marriage? (His mother might never consent to his leaving the home.) Then eloping? Would he go to college? For what? Something involving computers surely. Technology. His specialty.

Wait, just why the heck was he thinking about all this crap anyway? (Especially after a first date that consisted of watching a film called "Vampire Zombies-The Revenge)

His mind was a scrambled heap by the time he'd reached her house. She lived fairly close by. Freddie peaked up at the windows to see if her mother was awake. Luckilly, all the windows were dark. She must be asleep. He concluded.

Sam pulled out her house key. "Thanks a lot Benson. I had fun tonight." She said, unlocking the door.

"I'm glad." Freddie said, not being able to hide the happiness in his voice. She had fun. With him. Something a few months ago he never would have imagined physically possible. Sure, he'd had to sit through a movie that was probably banned in certain parts of the world to find out this wasn't the case, but now, he knew it was worth it.

Just as he was about to think about leaving, Sam was suddenly at his side.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked.

"Thanks again." Sam said, looking down at her hands. "I'll let you pick the movie next time, to be fair."

"Nah thats okay." Freddie replied, his ears suddenly growing hot. "I...uh..." Should he say it?

The words came out anyway.

"I liked hearing you laugh."

He couldn't believe he'd uttered such a painfully corny line. His first instinct was to expect a nice thwack on the head or a quick punch in the gut for playing the part of the cheesy boyfriend role. Sam hated that mushy junk. He knew that well enough. He should have known better to say something dumb like that on the first date. He'd get what he deserved for it.

A soft, warm pair of lips brushed up against his.


End file.
